


no more swords

by Adriada



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriada/pseuds/Adriada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RaufKad one-shots that I'm writing trying to patch up my shipper soul<br/>I'm failing at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit on the top of western watchtower, feet dangling over the abyss, plate of peaches between them.

They sit on the top of western watchtower, feet dangling over the abyss, plate of peaches between them. Kadar is talking heatedly about everything over the last day, pausing only to taste the juicy pulp of the fruits. Rauf sliced fruit in his hand carefully, hiding behind contentment with life a genuine smile, stealing glances at soon-to-be assassin. Still a child, mused he; but one kind and strong and ready to be an assassin, though smeared with juice at the moment.

Kadar talked and talked and talked, now about his mission with older assassins tomorrow, happy to share with his friend every single achievement and dream. He still paused to bite into peach in his hand, unconsciously moaning with pleasure of sweetness, juice flowing down his cheeks, chin, hands and robes. 

This time Rauf just couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Al-Sayf looked up at him the next moment, confused and embarrassed, suddenly being conscious about himself.

“Um, I said something funny?” – he tilted his head a bit, and Rauf chuckled again at this childlike expression:

“Nothing. Just musing how I wouldn’t want us to be spotted by Djusama”, he pointed with hilt of his knife to Kadar’s robes, and a few seconds later younger man laughed with ease. Djusama was an infamous woman among young assassins, who was in charge of washing their robes and who could’ve, if given the opportunity, scolded recruits about their idiocy for eternity.

“Even though her name is Nightmare itself, she’s kind when you speak with mead in your words”, – Kadar smiled broadly, then taking another bite.

Well, younger Al-Sayf truly has silver tongue and heart of gold, mused Rauf with a small smile, reaching out to wipe pulp from his cheek. Kadar scoffed, mumbling something about not being a child (wonderfully looking like a child he used to be), and Rauf just couldn’t help but ruffle his hair with other hand, making him look even more embarrassed and more like he used to before latest missions.

“What, are you going to greet me like this every time after I’m going to be an assassin?” – Kadar puffed, trying to return his hair back to normal without dirtying them with his sticky hands.

“If you’d like me to”, – Rauf bit a laugh back, because of the look that Al-Sayf gave him.

“I’d like”, – his voice lowered on a tone, “Just… maybe not in front of everyone?” – Kadar grinned with unreadable emotion, and for mere seconds, Rauf felt like his heart was in his throat.

“Of course”, he replied (instead of moving closer as he wanted to) and handed other man the fruit: “One more peach?”

“I would like to, thankyouverymuch!” – with a laugh Kadar tossed a peach in his hand and then sank his teeth into it: “Mmph, wonderful fruits! Sweet like houri’s kiss, am I right?”

“No”, – Rauf looked at him, smiling, – “Much sweeter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peach: in Asian cultures symbolizes longevity, truth. for many Western cultures, it can symbolize purity, virginity, youth, virtue and good works, also: sexual desires and from there, love.


	2. white noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s such a peaceful night, and silence of it breaks only by electricity crackling in the lamp outside, rare noises of passing cars and last scenes from some romantic movie on TV.

It’s such a peaceful night, and silence of it breaks only by electricity crackling in the lamp outside, rare noises of passing cars and last scenes from some romantic movie on TV.

Rauf wakes up startled when music rises in it’s volume, his neck hurting from uncomfortable position and his head from vivid dream he can’t quite remember. Turns off TV – head still hurts. But then it hurts less when Kadar, probably woken up by music too, shifts in his embrace and raises hands to his face and buries it in hair, looking up to his lover and smiling sleepily.

“Hey”, smiles Rauf in answer.

“Hey”, Kadar chuckles and chooses that moment to kiss his boyfriend on the neck, touching Adam’s apple with his lips, causing hoarse laugh escape Rauf’s throat. 

“Woah, Kad, Kadar, I-I think we’re both will not…” – he’s still chuckling when Al-Sayf pulls away, pouting like a child. “We’re both way too sleepy and need to be at work in the morning”.

“But t’is mor…” starts Kadar, and only then notices how dark it is. He groans after and bumps his head against lover’s chest. 

“Don’ wanna”.

“Your brother works with us, you know that, right?” 

“Uh-huh…”

“Aaand he’s on higher position than both of us”, – another groan, – “And I want to go with you somewhere nice on this weekend when we’ll both be paid, mm?”

This time sound that Kadar makes is somewhat amused.

“Oh, and I want you fully focused on whatever, akhem, activities we’ll participate. Is it good enough for you, love?” 

Rauf laughs to himself when his lover gives out a very pleased hum. He then gets away from Kadar’s grip and goes to bedroom, expecting other man to follow. But demanding voice says otherwise:

“Carry me t’ bed?” 

“You big child”, can’t help but laugh Rauf; but he scoops Kadar into his arms few seconds later and carries him to bedroom, happy to hear Al-Sayf humming something from their childhood.

Outside lamp finally burnt out, and silence in the flat now is broken only by even breathing of two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on tumblr by request for Asstair


End file.
